Pretense
by musicboxmedley
Summary: Sequel to Deception. Hermione has hidden a secret from Draco for six years. Now can they reunite to write a wrong and save a life?


**A/N: **If you haven't read 'Deception', you won't understand Pretense. For all of you who have read Deception, please enjoy. I tried to add a few twists you might not have been expecting. Please give me your feedback! Thanks! 

**

* * *

**

**.::Firewhisky and Tears::.**

**

* * *

**

Hermione held the tiny baby in her arms, cradling her affectionately. The girl's crystalline eyes shined back up at her, her perfect lips arranged in a pout. Her porcelain skin looked much like her mother's, as well as her hair. The brown curls had already begun to sprout from her tiny head, and Hermione knew her daughter would be inheriting her sometimes uncontrollable curls. Her minuscule fingers were curled around Hermione's smallest finger, clutching it tightly but contentedly. Hermione bent down and planted a small kiss on her daughter's forehead, and the baby let out a tiny squeal of happiness.

Standing up from the chair she was sitting in, Hermione strolled across the beautiful, newly remodeled nursery and placed the now-sleeping baby in a large, maple crib engraved with elaborate designs. She let her fingertips drift lightly across her soft forehead before leaving the baby. Tiptoeing from the room, she shut the door with a soft tap and made her way downstairs.

The Malfoy manner was almost overwhelmingly huge, but Hermione had done her best to transform it into a home. Now it was well-lit, spotlessly clean, and decorated in a warm style that made it seem more livable. Making her way to the living room, she collapsed into a chair, pushing her hair back from her face in exhaustion. Taking care of a tiny baby was much more work than she expected, but she found herself unable to be apart from her daughter for a long time. She loved her so much and her face made her smile every time.

She looked out the window to see the setting sun drifting slowly behind the hills. The sky was scarlet and golden. Draco still was not home, but it was no surprise. Now that he was working under Harry as an auror at the Ministry of Magic, his work schedule was erratic at best.

She should have been happy with him. He had changed completely and now was a loving husband and father. He was everything she had hoped he would be, and loved her with all his heart. There was nothing she lacked except what she could not place. There was a feeling deep inside of her of unrest that she could not understand. Perhaps it was partly guilt. Maybe everything would have been perfect if she had not made a mistake two years ago, when she and Draco were barely married. She could not get that night out of her mind no matter how hard she tried.

_The rain poured down as Hermione beat on the door of Harry's house. It was a simple, cozy place, just large enough for one. It seemed a sad fate that Harry Potter, the hero of the wizarding world, the Boy-Who-Lived, now lived a life of sadness and solitude. She had apparated here to visit him, but he was not answering the door. Hermione continued knocking until the door swung open to reveal Harry, his glasses missing and his eyes red. _

"_Are you all right, Harry?" said Hermione, reaching out to touch his shoulder. "It's Ginny again, isn't it?"_

"_I keep having dreams," said Harry, "dreams of how she died on the battlefield."_

_Hermione stepped inside the house, shutting the door behind her. She wrapped her arms around Harry in a comforting embrace. "It's all right," she said. "It's all in the past." _

_Harry pushed her away. As she looked behind him she could see several empty bottles of firewhisky lying behind him. "Harry," she said with dismay, "you've been drinking again, haven't you?"  
_

"_What else am I supposed to do, Hermione?" said Harry, his words slightly slurred. "I've got nothing else to live for. Not now that Ron is gone. It makes Ginny's death even worse. " _

"_Harry, that's not true," Hermione protested, walking over and gathering up the bottles of firewhisky and taking them to the kitchen to dump them in the dustbin. "You've got a lot to live for. Your friends…your job as an auror…"_

"_That's nothing!" roared Harry. "I've lost my best mate, the girl I loved…I don't care anymore." _

_Hermione strode up to Harry, shaking him once. "Come off it, Harry!" she protested. "You can't do this to yourself every night. You have me. I'm always going to be here for you, Harry." _

_Both of them froze. They were close, too close. She could feel his breath on her cheek, feel her heart pumping wildly, her wet hair making her shiver. It was not right, but both of them refused to move. _

_Then Harry kissed her. It was not a sweet, gentle kiss, but a consuming, dizzying kiss. Before Hermione had time to think, she wrapped her arms around Harry and returned the kiss. The rest seemed to pass as a blur. Her hands in his hair, his lips against her neck. They finally reached the bedroom, and they entered without regret, slamming the door. Slamming the door on their chances to avoid the biggest mistake of their lives. _

Hermione felt the tears streaming down her cheeks before she understood that she was crying them. Harry had been her friend until that day. Now every time their eyes met, they both knew they shared a secret that must stay hidden. Hermione had to go through each day with the pain of knowing that she had betrayed Draco, the person she had used to love.

She heard a shrill cry from upstairs, making her sit up with a jolt. She sprinted up the stairs to find her daughter crying, big tears running down her cheeks. Picking her up and cradling her for comfort, Hermione hushed her. She stared in her baby's eyes. They were a deep blue, but that was no comfort. All babies had blue eyes. But what it they changed…changed to a startling emerald green? She blinked back a tear.

"Quiet. It's all right now. It's all right, Ginny."


End file.
